memories_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
The Fighter is an intimidating foe who wields fists like weapons and weapons like fists, utilizing their own signature form of combat and unleashing a savage torrent of warrior prowess each time it is due. From the honourable field of battle to the backstreet brawls of the night, the fighter can have the strength and stamina of a bull and still the agile guile of a dancer, but do not underestimate them as mere sword-swingers and barbaric brutes. Their kind are skilled combatants, specialised in their weapons of choice, able to rush into the heat of battle and live to tell the tale. Combat Definitions An Adept is able to command an amazing strength, and can burst down the wooden doors of the lands with relative ease. Their skills of combat lies best with the most usual of weapons, able to wield their race's most common weapon and their own fists with expertise. They have a natural guile, and a trained voice, able to shout much further and much louder to compensate for their training on the battlefield. An Expert is able to command an immense strength, and can lift his other comrades like sacks of sugar. Their skills of combat lies best with the most usual of weapons, able to wield all common weapons with expertise, as well as their own iron fists. Their abilities lie within their natural pain relief, able to take strenuous pain without feeling it until the battle is over. A Master is able to command an unrivaled strength, and can wield it in various manners. Their strength and guile has made them athletic, whilst being both learned in common and exotic weapons. Able to take severe pain and combat it with their own pain relief, their shouts have been known to cripple the most steel of nerves. Although some choose to stick with one weapon and one shield, some master fighters have been known to use two two-handers in combat and suffer no negation. Racial Descriptions Human Humans Dwarf Dwarves See Also *List of Prestige Classes#Fighter centerimghttp://i.imgur.com/rtCVR.png[/img][/center][color=#fff]From the honourable field of battle to the backstreet brawls of the night, the Fighter is an intimidating foe who wields fists like weapons and weapons like fists, utilizing their own signature form of combat and unleashing a savage torrent of warrior prowess each time it is due. They can have the strength and stamina of a bull, with the the agile guile of a dancer, but do not underestimate them as mere sword-swingers and savage barbarians, their kind are skilled combatants who combine the strength of their arm, their knowledge of their weapon and terrain as well as their practised manoeuvres to slice or bludgeon their foes, limb from limb. Able to rush into the heart of battle, form the front-lines and still live to tell the tale, the Fighters are versatile and vicious, letting nobody get between them and their goal. As long as there is a being able to take up arms to protect their own, or perhaps to take it, the Fighters of Azeroth shall remain a bastion of their survival. center|:Common Races:|imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/e/ee/IconSmall_Human_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/6/6b/IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/3/3c/IconSmall_Orc_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/0/09/IconSmall_Ogre_Male.gif[/img][/center] color=goldThe Humans/color are perhaps the most sophisticated fighting force ever seen upon Azeroth, and have innovated regiments, uniforms and standard procedure that remain disregarded upon the field of battle for most of the other sapient, and non-sapient, races. Using their tactical prowess to charge into the weaknesses of their enemies, their triumph over the orcish incursions during the Second War stands testament to their nation's fighters. Perhaps the most epitomising aspect of their culture is the very concept of knighthood, where their most willing and successful fighters are given a king's honour, an impressive stallion and an inquisitive and aspirational lad of ten. However, not all the humans use their roots for good, and some have taken to banditry and occupational violence. The wilderness has never been a safe haven, but now, a new predator stalks the woods, taking blade over claw. color=goldThe Dwarves/color are considered the most brutal of the Grand Alliance, with a preference for the sharpest of blades. Most practise some form of craft during their downtime and their cultural heritage would demand a knowledge of axes and blades. Forging their own unique weapons gives a great insight to their own tools of fighting, and seems to allow them to have that extra edge on the field of battle, taking advantage of their knowledge, their strength and their rather small-to-hit frame. Able to steam-roll through lines of troops with a swing of the blade, the dwarves have become more violent in their own lines. Utilizing their natural combatative nature for greed, bar brawls are not just the only immoral use of violence in dwarven lands. Blackmail and bandits are just a mere sample of what a festering violence-focused, alcoholic culture can spew outwards. color=goldThe Gnomes/color are not natural fighters, lacking both the stature and the strength to combat their foes head on. Usually residing within defensive positions, covering artilleries and guarding the battle magi, these warriors use their height to their advantage, doubling through attacks and striking at the core. Their meticulous cuts and jabs make them anatomical geniuses, able to take the fiercest of foes down with one precise clip. However, innovation has bred the infamous techno-fighter, utilizing gadgets galore on the field of battle. Although not extending themselves to the league of the steam-warriors, techno-fighters wield weapons and armours that are tailor-made for them, something that had been learnt as a keen battle plan from their dwarven neighbours. Refraining from politics and disasters, facing problems with a wench rather than a blade, there are seldom gnomish fighters to fear, unless, of course, it's the battlefield. color=goldThe High Elves/color are noble fighters, who wield weapons fluidly with their millennia of experience and expertise. With a graceful disposition upon the battlefield, their acrobatic grace allows them to leap from foe to foe, swinging their blade as if it were their own limbs, tearing their enemies apart. However, their allegiance with the human nations has moulded them considerably, and have been accustomed to a fine line of regimentation at home, and even the subtle infliction of sadism and blood-lust. For the most part, the Quel'Thalasian fighters are a dying breed, as more and more take up the arcane methodology. However, there is a requirement for men and women to fill the front-lines, and the call for great fighters is in high demand. color=goldThe Night Elves/color are well-regarded tacticians and formed the first organized regiments ever seen. With a spiritual bond with the natural world, their understanding of how each living creature works is imperative for the night elven fighters. Unlike much of the sapient races, their females are well-regarded and are even greater fighters than their male counterparts, wielding weapons far more complex than most would ever craft, taking the most well-designed of weapons onto the field of battle. Unlike their dwarven enemies, their weapons are more lithe, more jagged and sometimes, more deadlier. Their agility, meanwhile, simply cannot be faulted and their knowledge of survival, combined with their connection with the terrain, makes them all the more intimidating. color=goldThe Orcs/color are one of the greatest fighting forces that Azeroth has ever seen, turning from their shamanistic roots to nothing more than a barbaric union, engaged after nothing but sating their insatiable bloodlust, seeing all land as a potential field of battle. Their fighters are behemoths with their choice of axe or mace, and wield little to no tactics, settling for a simple charge into the heart of slaughter, using their fearlessness and fearsomeness all to their advantage. With their heart-stopping cries of war, these creatures do not favour armour, it slows them down. Instead, a good series of rags cover the shame and a blade fit enough for their species, mass-produced by their domineering smiths, is all that an orc fighter should need. However, as their crippling defeat splintered their kind into the shattered clans, the orcs had resumed their fighting, with the raging war still on between the Dark Horde and the impending New Horde. color=goldThe Trolls/color are seldom pure fighters, adopting hunting or the voodoo to their personal arsenal. However, there are primal beserkers as the most common form of pure fighting amongst the troll tribes and wield more primitive weapons, with a dependence on their regeneration and the infamous "voodoo shuffle", their nature of dancing between foes and unleashing a torrent of stabs and jabs with their arsenal of weapons, from spears to shields, and engage in the art of surprise. Their tactics are rare, and most seem to engage in 'surprise and kill' strategies. color=goldThe Tauren/color are calm and self-sufficient, not given to boredom or despair like basic soldiers. In large skirmishes, the fighters serve as shock troopers and the front-line, whereas smaller events might see them as simple scouts or leadership. With a hide suited for battle, their muscles ripple outwards, making each blow devastating and powerful. Muscular and compact, there is tenacity and endurance and an over-whelming strength of a bull hidden within there, whilst the skills for survival is not unknown to them. The tauren even make use of minimal tactics, using flanks, positions and adheres to battle-plans and the orders of a superior. color=goldThe Ogres/color are brutish and lack the intelligence for much more than a fighter. As large and bounding constructs, their skin is leathery and acts as a formidable defence against close-range encounters whilst their powerful strength can launch impacting strikes and crushing blows against their opponents. Either protecting their tribe or their self-serving "masters", the ogre fighters are not tactical whatsoever and tend to listen to their owners for advice, and seldom follow that either. Instead, running out into the field of battle on a whim seems to be their most engaging form of strategy, far enveloping much from that. However, one should never disrespect an ogre's fighting prowess, as ogres can single-handedly decimate entire regiments and even armies at a time. color=goldThe Goblins/color are unexpected and rare on the field of battle, purchasing mercenaries, hobgoblins or ogres to do their bidding. However, the need for bruisers, and of course, the profitable nature of the occupation, has tempted the fierce goblins into the ranks of fighters. However, their stature is just an illusion, with goblins able to leap and charge just as well as their counterparts and have a preference for nets and high-powered rifles to stun and weaken their enemies, before crushing skulls and slitting throats. The goblins are far stronger than what one might expect, and are keen to surprise as well as profit.